Fullmetal in mahora
by Magister of OZ
Summary: Edward elric, the most aggressive midget alchemist you could ever meet... is Mahora academy for girl's...oh boy... pairings unknown, possible harem scenario... Takes place in brotherhood/ manga
1. Chapter 1: the fullmetal teacher

Fucking mustang...

In the nearest airport of Kyoto, japan , two particular figures exited the . One figure had golden blond hair that was long and tied into a ponytail. he wore a black jacket with silver linings over a black sweat shirt and also wearing a long red hooded coat with a flamel symbol on the back plus a pair of combat boots and a strange looking silver pocket watch on a chain. He had a Sports bag that contained his clothes and a suitcase that contained many odd thins like chalk and documents, the bag was borrowed from 'ex' second lieutenant jean havoc, and because of that, it smelled of perfume and cigarettes

The other figure was even stranger, being just a suit of armor with a red flamel symbol on it's right arm and glowing red eyes from the helmet's head with a long string of hair. the blond boy was the famed alchemist of amestris, edward elric 'the fullmetal alchemist' and the suit of armor was his younger brother, alphonse elric, edward let out a sigh

"Musty sent us across an ocean and a several hour plane ride, and for what? A stupid teaching job! when we could be looking for an alternative to look for our bodies!" both elric brothers had preformed the taboo 'human transmutation' and caused edward's leg and alphonse's entire body to be lost in a failed experiment to bring their mother back to life. edward had sacrificed his right arm to attach alphonse's soul to a suit of armor. having been equipped with mechanical limbs known as auto-mail, both brother's set out to find a way to fix their sin

their first and best choice was the philosopher's stone. a stone that could overcome the laws of equivalent exchange and could very well save them. But the stone's creation price was too high, having to sacrifice human live's to create, which cause both brother's to cross out that choice off their list of ways to help.

"Brother..." alphonse tried to calm his brother, being the most level headed of the elric brothers."ALPHONSE! That bastard just loves pissing me off!" he replied, with an annoyed expression

Apparently, they were supposed to go to some school called mahora academy and teach for a year. A YEAR! Time to save his brother gone to help some snot-nosed kids! FUCK! edward didn't at all care for himself, he could live with automail 'he had the impression winry rockbell, ed's mechanic/ love interest(He won't admit it), would kill him if got rid of his automail', but alphonse...it has been several years since he was able to last feel touch, taste, smell, and it was all ed's fault for pressuring Al to preform the transmutation and now he just wanted to make things right

They received a letter from the colonel, and by that actually 'lieutenant hawkeye', that after they arrived they would taken to the school by a man by the name of 'takamichi takahata' or something, and they would meet the headmaster about their living arrangements. edward took out his pocket watch and checked the time '5:00 am', right about this time, this 'taka-guy' would be coming. after putting his watch into his pocket, he pull out a small photo

the photo contained a happy family. a women with short hair cradling a small girl with same kind of hair color, the man however had jet black hair slicked toward the back of his head with only 2 thin bangs above his forehead. this was the Hughes family, the man 'Maes hughes' had given edward this picture as a gift. not wanting to be to mean, he kept the picture but forgot about it for a while until some time ago, why?

Maes hughes was killed researching some theories on the philosophers stone and it was all their fault he was dead, his wife 'Gracia' was a widow, and his little daughter Elicia didn't have a daddy anymore, sighing he placing the picture in his pocket and he heard a voice "Full metal?"

both brothers turned their heads to see a man, who was a wearing a freshly pressed suit and glasses, but hair...his entire head even...looked too damn familiar, edward took out the picture again to compare to the man before them. despite having gray hair, not black, his hair style and chin stubble looked exactly like Mr. hughes. Alphonse caught sight of this parallel, too "Lieutenant col-err...Brigadier general!" remembering hughes promotions for dying on the job

Surprised at the two's antic's, the man took a quick glance at the picture in ed's hand. At first he gawked at the parallel, but soon enough he simply place his right hand behind his head with a sheepish smile "Ummm...no, I'm Takamichi takahata, a teacher at mahora academy and you two are?.."

recovering from their shock, alphonse replied "we're the elric brothers." he nodded "thank you, so...which one of you is..., hold on," he looked in his pocket and check a piece of paper "Edward elric, the fullmetal alchemist?" they both looked surprised again, with ed pointing at Al "you not just going to assume it's him, because he's so tall and got armor?" he replied "believe me when i say, I've seen stranger things than a 16 year old major." not knowing how to continue that, ed said "I'm edward elric and this is my younger brother, Alphonse." still pointing at the armor that is his brother, Takamichi looked at the armor "Oh boy..." "What ?" he let them to a parking lot where they saw...A car that look a whole crap ton better than the one's home! "I don't thinks he's going to fit..." they realized this and all three figures sweat-dropped (YES, ALPHONSE CAN SWEAT DROP! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!)

* * *

><p>after a long drive, the three made it to a building three to four stories tall all the way to the top stairs. Then came the stairs...a whole crap ton of them!<p>

"Damn.." was all the only thing the older elric could say, making a face of horror

"You said it, brother not me." the armor replied, while takamichi chuckled "We better get a move on, boys."

"Uh.. you mean...all the way up there?" alphonse replied looking at the path of a thousand steps, they made their way up, takamichi made it to the top with no problem whatsoever, alphonse right behind but edward...they looked back to see the alchemist only 75% done with his trek "Who...put...so many...GOD DAMN STAIRS!" when he finally made it to the top he collapsed to his knees "I would like to talk to the architect...and time with him in a dark alley..."he rasped, breathing heavily

after catching his breath, they continued their journey toward the building "So..tired.."

* * *

><p>they were led through the building and takamichi led them toward the headmaster's office "Intrude." an old sounding voice said, before they entered<p>

"Konoemon-sensei, you guests has arrived," takamichi gestured towards the boys while the boys got a good look at the old man" fart in ed's case', he had a strangely form head with a goatee and a ponytail; He also had some pretty eye brows. he wore some weird priest robes that looked strangely like it was from Xingese culture, the stuff that 'may' girl wore.

"Ah, the elric brothers i presume." holding a hand which both brothers shook "It's a pleasure to meet the famous fullmetal alchemist: edward elric." both ed and the headmaster grinned" I see why they call you fullmetal from the full suit of armor you wear." ed's grinned then flew completely out the window, and replaced with a ticked-off face

"Umm...you're looking at the wrong guy." he said pointing at the angry dwarf that was his brother, the headmaster looked at him, just before edward exploded "I'M THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! ME!" he yelled pointing at himself, blowing the eardrums of the people there, the headmaster 'still partly deaf' replied "My apologizes edward-kun, it's just...you're short.." shit...

Ed suddenly flipped the desk over to try and strangle the old man, eyes darken stress marks appearing "**WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU NEEDED A MAGNIFYING GLASS JUST TO SEE HIM!?**" he said while being held back by Al "He didn't say any of that, brother,calm down"

"sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." the old fart 'man for anybody except ed' holding his hands up in defense

Takamichi pulled his fingers out of his ears "Glad i'd payed attention from that letter from your superior.." ed then asked

"Hey, what am i supposed to be teaching any way?" the old fart replied "Along with our other prodigy, English." he sighed

"I can't believe i have to help a bunch of boys and girls with stuff when i could be researching.." not happy with their; mostly his next assignment "A bunch of girls, to be precise." the old fart corrected

total silence from both brothers (rare indeed)...

Edward blinked in confusion "C-come..again.."

"Welcome to Mahora academy, the all-girls academy." takamichi replied

again, complete silence (history here!)...

both brothers reactions were over the top. Alphonse completely voided out while edward began to shake and twitch in anger, shadowed over face, clenching his teeth "May i use your phone for a bit?.."

Takamichi handed over...a strange device which flipped over to reveal buttons, is this really a phone? after taking a second to look at it, he began to type down the numbers while walking out the room to talk in private. alphonse woke up to hear his brother yell in a voice that could be heard around the school

"**COLONEL, YOU BASTARD!**" on edward's side, a voice said "_hello edward, long time no talk." _

"MUSTANG, YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT A ALL-GIRLS ACADEMY! WHAT THE HELL KINDA ASSIGNMENT IS THIS SHIT!"

"_didn't i tell you?"_

"HELL NO! THAT'S WHY I"M PISSED!"

* * *

><p>on the phone line from central, Roy is looking at some paper work while chatting 'well...screaming in edward's case' with him with his subordinates who are packing up to leave for their new locations<p>

"Oh yeah...if i did you would have refused."

"_Damn right! AN ALL-GIRLS ACADEMY! I GOT IMPORTANT SHIT TO BE WORRIED ABOUT! NOT TEACHING SOME XINGESE OR WHATEVER CHICKS TO SPEAK ENGLISH!_ THE PHILOSOPHER STONES A BUST! AND THE FUEHRER'S A HOMUNCULUS!"

"Exactly, if what you said is true, then they need you here. So it's best if you not in amestris for the time being." Mustang replied in a more serious voice "Bradley has no idea where you left and that's good for now."

"But.."

"And besides,they kinda recommended an alchemist for them." Mustang said uneasily, "Huh?! Who and why isn't he doing this!"

"Van hohenheim of light.."...what...after a large intake of breath, he yelled even louder

**"WHY THAT BASTARD! NOW I WANNA MESS THIS JOB UP TO SPITE HIM!" **

"It seems like you gotta ask them that." edward hated hohenheim, why? he's his biological father, that's all he is to edward for abandoning his family when edward and alphonse were kids and having some connections to the weird look-a-like under central

"Stay hidden, fullmetal."

"Later, flame bastard." before ending the call, he walked back in looked directly at the old fuck 'Ed's pissed now!' "Hohenheim. How the hell you know that bastard!" both men were shocked at all the venom in his words

"He helped us in a debacle years ago, why you're asking?" alphonse replied in a sad voice "H-he's our father.."

this shocked the men "He had children, but your surname is elric?" "WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO HAVE HIS NAME FOR! AFTER WHAT HE DONE!" ed screamed, the two elders were confused until alphonse spoke again "when we were still kids, he left. haven't seen him since a while ago for edward."

"The bastard was at our mothers grave, and said i was a failure." okay it didn't go like that, but they didn't know that "He disappeared soon after again." now they were surprised "he was such a good man-"" Well you thought wrong!"

"brother..."alphonse said to calm him down, which he did "Why did need the bastard?" after the revelation of edward's words, the headmaster 'Konoemon konoe' said "you may want to take a seat."

after putting the desk back in it's place and all had took a seat, the headmaster replied "Let me begin, I am a magi or some people would call it a wizard. I practice the art of magic."

"Old fucker." edward growled "Don't you fucking lie to me, I want the truth, DAMN IT! and magic doesn't exist!"

"Edward, you are able perform alchemy under the fact that its science." "BECAUSE IT IS!" Konoemon sighed, this was gonna take a while "Actually there is, edward-kun."

"They live and walk in our world without revealing their abilities, only to other mages. besides with all you have deal with serial killers, ring leaders, false philosopher stones and other such things not believe in the possibility of magic" ed put this in perspective "Cause i'm a man of science, and things like magic are a bit out of believable." he sighed "if i did believe in this crap, why call an alchemist here?"

"We need you to be the assistant teacher to our own negi springfield and his class graduate this year, tutor them and so on and so forth, put the most prominate, protect them."

"why? their just girls, right?"

"Indeed, but some of them are magically aware and tend to get into trouble. We need them to guard them with our life's. You don't need to tell them you're protecting them. I also fear for my granddaughter whose in this class and she might be danger. I want her to be safe, will you help, edward?"

Edward would say his track record at saving people is bad. He was supposed to protect Al, now he's a suit of armor. He was supposed to protect Nina tucker and her dog, but they were fused together by her father 'who, edward believes, is burning in hell' and then killed by scar, the isvallian with a vengeful hate for alchemists for the ishvallian civil war. but would he just give up on these souls? HELL NO

"I have to be here any way, so okay." the older man smiled "Oh! by the way,...we kinda don't have a place to go and i don't think this place accepts our currency, so..."

"No worries, edward-kun." kun? oh yeah, this place uses these things called 'honorifics' "For the time being, you may stay in a hotel while we set up a new place for you, and please try not to preform alchemy, if you can help it.""got it."

* * *

><p>*later that day*<p>

after visiting a fine diner the headmaster told them about, ed left with a happy face while rubbing his stomach "That place was great, Al! write this place down!" "Okay, brother." alphonse carried a list of food and restaurants to go to when he got his body back "It was nice the old fart said he would pay the bill, I ate a lot!" they are now re-stocking the inventory

That was when he sawed a man with a mask tailing a girl, around 16 from her looks, that looked very suspicious. the brothers then followed him

Kakizaki Misa, student #7 of class 3-A, was walking back home by herself, blissfully unaware of the men behind her "Geez... My feet are killing me!" a noise caught her attention...only to be stray cat knocking over a trash can "Kitty, heh..you scared me there." she said before being pulled into an alleyway by a pair of burly hands

The man pushed her into a wall and stuck a gun at her throat "Give me your money! All of it!" he demanded

"I-I-I didn't bring any!" the very scared girl replied "Please let me go!"

"Is that so?" the man began to eye her "For a middle school girl,...you've got a fine body. maybe i should just take that!" he said hungrily

This shocked the Three listening, one of them scare for her life, the others extremely pissed. Misa began to struggle as he reached for her shirt "Heh...Now lets see what's under this shirt of- ACKK!"

the brothers elric had been eavesdropping on the conversation and were immediately disgusted of his new intention. Edward pushed alphonse back "Let me." he said simply before entering the alleyway he sawed the girls tears of what she feared would happen, it reminded him of winry's tears of whenever something bad happened to them

He hated seeing winry cry

The elder elric pull his fist back slammed into the bastards face, launching him deeper into the alleyway. He began to pick himself up, Good...edward wasn't done yet

Misa opened her eyes to find the man off of her and was on the ground holding his face. she also took witness of a new person. A figure of around 13 or 14 from the height and wearing a coat with a red hood over his head, it was revealed to be a male from the voice "You okay?" he turned his head in her direction and she got the sight of gold, his eyes and hair were a beautiful shade of gold even though the eyes were narrowed in hate of the man before them, she nodded and blushed. she had a feeling that it was gonna be alright.

"What the hell! your arm felt like it was metal!" the man took his hand off his face to grab his gun and then fired a shot. Misa ducked for cover at the sound of the weapon firing, fearing for the life of her savior-but instead of a sound of a body falling was a sound of something ricocheting off...metal?...

She looked up to see the boy holding his right arm up if to defend himself "H-HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" the man spoke her question, the boy smirked "Gotta love automail." he made a charge at the man, sending a fist into his stomach "You ruined my coat, you bastard!" as he launch the man into a wall, the man coughed up some blood as he picked himself up "How could...a pipsqueak...like you...hit-" the man was interrupted when the boy swinging his foot into his face "I'M NOT SMALL!" he bellowed

after picking himself up, he made a run for it "Screw this shit! i'm outta here!" he made it to the other end of the alleyway until he came across a suit of armor "W-what the?!" as the armor pulled it's fist back and slamming it to the man's face "That's not the way you treat a lady, jerkface!" this day couldn't get any weirder thought the man as he fell unconscious

Unaware of the man's current plight, edward went toward the girl and stuck hand out "Need a hand?" he offered, which she took while wiping her eyes clean "T-thank you,..." "Don't mention it, oh and the name's edward elric." the boy said as he took his leave

Misa smiled, she had a guardian angel and it's name was edward elric

* * *

><p>*the next day*<p>

Edward groggily woke up to sound of alphonse shaking him, he got dressed and done his hair. They looked at the clock in their room "OH SHIT! we're gonna be late!" edward freaked as the brothers ran out of the building

The two made it to the train station, with Al catching many peoples attention, and payed their tickets. they sawed the doors closing "Hold the door!" they yelled and sawed a hand hold it with the both of them squeezing in, ed sighed in relief "Thanks for holding the door,.." he looked to see the person who held the door

A brunette girl who was a few inches taller than him. She was wearing a mahora middle school uniform . She had brown eyes which shone when she smiled, giving off an aura of kindness similar to Mrs...Ms hughes and...mom...he shooked his head, clearing himself of the thoughts "It was no problem." she said

He gave a grin that caused her to blush and turn away "Thanks again, I'm edward elric." he said with a polite bow, the lieutenant would shoot him if he or musty forgot their manners in public

"It's too meet you, elric-San." elric-san? oh yeah, they started with last names first "My name is konoka konoe." this left both brothers surprised "Konoe? oh your the headmaster's granddaughter, aren't you?" said alphonse

"Uh huh, umm..."she realized she was talking to a suit of armor "Oh, i'm alphonse elric, ed's younger brother." she, being polite, bowed "Nice to meet you, but if you are younger, how come yo-" "don't" he interrupted, placing his hand on his brother's head, who just looked murderous "It's just the armor, It makes me look taller."

"Hey Konoka!" said another female voice. they turned to see a girl in the same uniform as konoka, but bigger to fit her size. She had orange hair tied into two ponytails, held together by two separate bells. what caught the brothers attention was her eyes, like ed's 'and alphonse's when he had eyes' they were a oddity. they were heterochromatic: one eye was dark blue and the other was aquamarine. right beside her was a boy younger 'plus shorter!' than ed, who had red slicked spiky hair. He had glasses on his face and wore a green suit. On his back was some weird stick with bandages. The orange haired girl took notice of the brothers "Who's the shorty and tin man?" she said a bit angrily, she wasn't a fan of little kid's unlike that class rep

Edward angrily charged at her "I'm not short! other people are just too damn big!" flailing his arms around with Al holding him back "Brother..""Let me go Al! i ain't sexist! i'm not afraid to hit a women!" Al was offended by the 'tin man' comment, but 'unlike ed' he can hold in his anger, he turned to the new arrivals "Hello, I'm Alphonse elric, and this is my older brother edward. We were just thanking konoka-san for holding the door for us, right konoka?"

"Hai" both brothers looked into their mental Japanese-to-English (amestrian is English) dictionaries to discover it meant 'yes' "That was quite nice of you, konoka-san." said the red-haired boy, she smiled "Thank you Negi-sensei." huh?

"Huh? you're Negi Springfield?" asked both brothers "Yes." ed smirked, and here he thought he was the only prodigy here "Looks like i found my new college." he held his hand toward the small child which he grasped "Oh! nice to meet you, Edward-san. The headmaster contacted me about you." the orange-haired girl scoff at the scene here "You are a teacher, What are you? 12?" this bitch...

"I'm 16," he angrily pointed at negi "He's like 10 and you're okay with that." she went for a punch to the face, but hit air. this chick was nowhere near as fast as teacher, ed thought, I got this

"Hold still!" but got nothing but air, after a minute "Hmmp! i'm Asuna Kagurazaka! How are you so damn fast!" "I was able to dodge knives thrown at me by a crazy housewife! that was nothing!" the train came to a stop, but it was an abrupt stop, sending asuna into ed's chest. She got off and muttered an apology while blushing, he did the same 'Teacher and the lieutenant would kill me, if i didn't'

"See you in a while, edward-kun! alphonse-kun!" negi and konoka said while asuna remained silent as they all exited the train, running towards the school

Konoemon saw his new employee and his brother come to him, on time. "Hey old man! whats up?" as another person entered "Yes?"

* * *

><p>"Another kid! what the hell, headmaster!" Asuna whined as they enter the building "He's 16, asuna-san""He's not bad, Asuna."<p>

"Really!?" negi decided to escape before he injured by asuna "Hey, the headmaster said he needed to talk to me for a bit, see you in class." he said before running off

The girls enter their new classroom to see their fellow students in a big circle "Whats going on?" they ask and a girl named saotome haruna looked at them "You didn't hear!" "What!" asuna said grumpily, still from this mornings encounter "Misa was attacked last night!" this snapped her out of her foul mood

"Really?!" "My goodness, nothing bad happened to you?" they asked concerned

"I'm alright, thanks for asking." Misa replied "But the man was so scary! He held a gun to me and tried to take off my shirt!" "Really?!" came the voice of the red-headed reporter of class 3-A, Asakura Kazumi who had her hair in a pony tail pointing up "How'd you stopped him?" she begged for this new scoop

Misa then placed her head in her palm "In my time of need, He appeared!" "who?!" she blushed at the memory of his image "A boy around negi-sensei's age came and beat him to a pulp!" kazumi was writing this down "He had golden eyes and hair!" this caught asuna's and konoka's attention's "He was able to block bullets with his right arm and was pretty good with martial arts, too! he didn't let the man get even a single hit in!" "Eh?" came from the resident martial arts champ, Fei ku, listening of a new challenger

"Misa-san," asuna asked "what was this kid's name?" hoping it wasn't who she thought it was, she smiled "Edward elric!"...really?... "Edward-kun helped you?" kazumi then rounded on konoka, while not believing the 'blocking bullets' thing, it seemed hero-boy did exist "How do you know, Misa-san's hero!?" she demanded more than asked "He's here, My grandfather hired him! We met on the train ride here! Asuna doesn't like him, though. She got in an argument with him!"

Negi walked into the headmaster's office to find ed and alphonse there "Ed-san? Al-san?" "I would like to talk to the three of you." he explained the trip to the famed city, Kyoto. while they would be on defensive side against the Kyoto magic association, they will take the risk for the students 'and for knowledge on his missing father for negi' they left and negi asked "Ed-san? Al-san?" they both looked at the kid "Are you mages?"

Ed scoffed while Al said"No, we are alchemists." "Ah ha!" came a new voice as appeared a white...ferret?

"Holy crap! RAT!" ed said with Al saying "Brother, i think it is a ferret?" "I am a ermine! get it right!" the...ermine replied "Fuck! it talks!"

"Guys!," said negi, getting their attentions "This is chamo, an old friend of my childhood and my familiar." chamo jumped on his head "The names Albert chamoline!, Aniki! That guy in the armor freaks me out! He's hollow!" WHAT! oh fuck!,fuck!,fuck!,fuck!FUCK! someone know's! even if it's just a rat and a kid, if they find about the transmutation, we could be arrested! "Negi! don't believe the rat! HE LIES!" said Edward

Chamo launched toward Al and kick off his head revealing...nothing...AND THAT"S THE PROBLEM! "Al-san?!" negi said freaking out, Ed went to catch and strangle Chamo, while Al' who put on his head' pleaded"Please don't say anything negi! It was a dumb mistake we made as kid's, we're trying to fix it!" not knowing what to do, he agreed as chamo jumped in to his suit "Negi, give me the rat! I haven't ate rat soup since our time with teacher and i'm hungry!"

this continued all the way to class...

"Hold on," edward said, which all did "I'm sorry but if anybody asks about Al, it's just a hobby, wearing the armor i mean." Negi, still over coming the shock of the body-less armor, nodded "Stay here, let me introduce the class to you, before you enter." "Okay." ed said, starting to like this negi kid

"HELLO NEGI-SENSEI!" screamed by at least 20 girls as he opened the door and walked in "Hello 3-A, ready for the new year and our trip" "Why, of course negi-sensei." a girl with long blond hair said "With you, i'm prepared for anything." she said in a way that made ed and al uncomfortable "Thank you, class rep!" negi said ,completely unaware of the meaning behind the words, kazumi asked "Negi-sensei! is it true we getting a new teacher!"

"Why yes, he is just outside," he said pointing outside the door "He will be an assistant to me, so please treat him nicely, okay?" "Hai, negi-sensei!" he smiled "You can come in edward-san! alphonse-san!"

"Show time, bro." "Let's do this,brother." they entered and caught sight of his new students of all varying hair styles, skin tones, hair colors and heights. at least 2 chibi's and the rest amazons,...oh boy...he walk into the front with most eyes following him, others on Al "Ahem!" he cough getting their attention "Uh...Hello...the name's edward elric and...i'm your new teacher." he said with a slight bow

the class immediately jumped over their desks to interrogate their new teacher "How old are you?" "Where did you come from?" "Are you smart?" "Whose the armor?" "do you have a girlfriend?" negi chuckled, it was like when he first arrived, now on the other side, ed answered

"I'm 16." "really? looks younger." ignoring, mentally growled the alchemist

"I come from resembool,amestris." "Never heard of it."

"I am known a prodigy." "He's smart!"

"The armor is my brother alphonse, the armor is a weird hobby of his. It makes him look taller than he really does, and i'm the older brother." "Wow! so responible!"

"And i'm single, but i'm not exactly looking cause i have to take care of alphonse." "Aww...why doesn't you family take care of him?"

oh...this question...Come on, come on come on! think! "Our mother passed away...and our dad...is working in a distant country." Whew...got it covered

Knowing when to back off, they decided to stop before they cross any lines. Misa came forward "Edward?" both edward and alphonse look at her, "Huh?,oh your that girl we help yesterday,umm.." not knowing her name "Kakizaki misa, and 'we'?"

"i took care of that guy when edward was talking with you." came the voice of a small child which was really the suit of armor before them "We took him to jail, so you don't have to worry about him." the armor bowed slightly making sure to keep his balance and not to drop his head "Oh, thank you alphonse-san."she thanked the armor with a light bow

"Wow two heroes!" "are they both single?" "are they both smart?" "how old are you?" "is the armor really a hobby?" "CAN YOU BOTH FIGHT!" yelled a certain martial artist

"Oh! i'm 15." "really? you sound 10."

"I'm not looking right now." "'right now' soon, elric's soon." both sweatdropped

"Not as much as brother but i'm still smart enough to pass most colleges." "Wow!"

"The armor isn't so much a hobby more like a medical thing." "really?" "How?" 'cause there's nothing in there! mentally screamed negi' "In our hometown, their was an incident with forces from another country and my face and parts of body are..." gone in a different plain of existence? "Horribly scarred."

the class asked no more questions but their one still left unanswered.

"and yes, me and brother are good fighters." ed smiled with the positive attention Al's getting"I have to admit, Al is a little better than me, just because he doesn't have to job hunt." ku smiled "Thank you, sensei's."

the brothers elric noticed two empty seats "Yo negi!" "hmm?" "who's seats are those in the back?" "oh those are Evangeline-san and chachamaru-san, they left to talk to the headmaster." he nodded "okay."

"Ahh-Ahha-" negi looked like he was gonna sneeze, looks like a big sneeze, he sawed Asuna signaling to..'get out of the way!' why?

That was answered with this "AHHHCCHHHUUU!" with that big sneeze, most of edward's outfit was ripped off his body, save the right sleeve and left pants leg to cover the automail, revealing his build, scars and white boxers. many of the girl gained nosebleeds and passed out,unable to question the strange 'stripping wind' whenever negi sneezed ,save asuna, a girl in glasses that remind the elric's of sheska, and a stoic-looking girl with a side ponytail and a sheathed sword. He then glared at negi with intend to kill while the 10-year old mage was stuttering out apologizes "I hate this school.." Ed grumbled

*later*

Ed sighed as he left the building. He had Al carry in his armor a extra change of clothes ever since the incident with cornello and his followers ripping off half his shirt. He and Al looked at the paper the headmaster gave them to their new quarters, They retrieved all of Edward's items from the hotel "Where the hell is it!" Realizing the city was really FUCKING BIG!

* * *

><p><strong>A new story that i wanted to make for a while <strong>

**read review and rate.-Magister of oz**


	2. Chapter 2: settling in

"sensei?" both elric's turned to see ku fei brooming in a restaurant, she has been looking for a good spar for a while now, now she found it and she really wanted to view the brothers skills. "Ku? are you working?" "yes, but business is slow today, hey wanna spar-aru?" both brother's looked her questionably "You...wanna fight?" the three got in their positions "You really wanna take us both on?" they asked and she nodded "Don't underestimate 4000 years of Chinese martial arts-aru!"

she charged at them a swift kick at alphonse which knock the armor over and soon delivered a open palm toward edward sending toward a wall "Aru? that's was disappointing." as ed and al pick themselves up, they began to rationalize "Her kick was fast but not too hard-hitting." "yeah and she went to tag me, not take down for the count." "and to compare her to everyone we ever fought.."both mummer remembering the immortal beings,a false stone wielding priest, ALEX LOUISE ARMSTRONG, xingese bodyguards, serial killers,and teacher, they came to one fact.."She's nowhere near strong enough to beat us!" they survive this long against those odds, how could they even think to lose against ku

Not knowing what to think of their outburst, she barely dodged against Al's fist when he threw it at her, hopping on top of the forearm, she completely edward's aerial take-down of flipping onto her back and spinning her in a circle and throwing her onto the ground. When she picked herself up edward remarked "Should've told you, i'm not afraid to hit a women." since most of the women of his life were capable of murder, he learned to get over chivalry "Al! I taking her one on one! stand back!" the younger elric did as he was told and that was when they notice the crowd around them "Go!" "That was awesome!" "Fei-dono! kick the kid's ass!"

"Looks like we got a crowd now-aru." "Let's give em a show, then!" he dashed forward and went to deliver a kick that ku blocked and ducked to dodge the incoming left cross. She used her legs to sweep the ground underneath edward, which he hopped over to avoid. He then delivered a punch at her but she dodged and dashed to get behind him

but edward anticipated this, it was a similar tactic he tried to used against teacher when they were under her care, now behold why it wasn't a good idea. edward swung his right leg behind catching ku by surprise and flinged her back. the crowd they were currently ignoring was loving this as much as the fighters themselves, "He was able to tag Ku-dono!" "Nobody has ever been able lay a hand on her! ever!" "They did before.." "Yeah, but that was two against one! this is mano-e-mano!" he had hit her on a one on one fight.., ku though as she got a grip on her surroundings, this has never happen...

"Ku, i'm sorry to say this, but...i haven't even begun to go all out." all-out was faster and stronger lethal hits plus alchemy, but he decided go easy "Eh?" he's been going easy...edward elric...an interesting fellow... "Believe me when i say, i'd dealed with people that are way stronger than you, My sadistic teacher for example. She always went straight to the kill, that's why your attacks aren't making that much of an impact." and not to mention murderers and overpowered immortals, She wasn't honestly that tough. He was enjoying a good spar, don't get him wrong but he really needed to find his new location. "Ku, i got something to do so i need to finish this now." he decided to go slightly all-out, still no alchemy 'sad face', but better attacks. They traded blows until ed finally had a clear shot at the abdomen, teacher's old weak spot. He struck it and launched her into a wall, but not too hard like the bastard from yesterday.

after getting launched, Ku felt some pain as she hit the wall. she looked to see the elric's brothers backs "sorry ku, but we gotta look for our new housing, Later!" as they ran, they waved goodbye. the crowd disappointed in the ending were about to leave as well, until "Hold on!" they looked to see a girl who ed and al had to admit, looked exactly like an older may, waving at them "Thank you for the thrilling pre-dinner show, but now for the time being, 50% off dinner at chao bao zi!" at the mention of food for discount, edward made a complete u-turn and bought some to go. "That got me starving!" as he left with his meal

Looking at the retreating back of her teacher, she, too, looked at the facts. He was the first man to ever lay a hand on her. The first make her go all-out before him. The brother's work best together, but are still a force to be reckon with apart. and at the mention of him dealing with stronger THAN HER! she didn't know if he wasn't lying about that or not, he proved to overpower her,...she smiled "I think i found my true love-aru."

okay, no distractions-what is that?! the brother's elric caught the sight of a burning building! and from the sound of things, PEOPLE WERE STILL IN THERE! "BROTHER!" alphonse said pointing at what look-like... "A WATER TANK!" he responded, quickly ran toward the back of the building and transmuting his way up to the tank

Ed, using his alchemy, destructed the tank causing the contents to cover the building which saved the building and the damage could be repair by hand...if you didn't know an alchemist, that is. clapping his hands together, he pressed them on top of the roof and the floors downstairs were harden, to be like it never happen. of course it still scorched, but...every little bit helps and he didn't make it look suspicious.

as he made his way down, he reunited with al and were gonna continue the search for their resting area until... "Wait!" they look back to see a blond women wearing a black dress that had a white patch on the chest area with knee high socks and had a small white cap on her head "Who are you!? You able to preform magic, too?"

ed was gonna say magic didn't exist but he heard 'too', so "Magic?, nah...i'm the fullmetal alchemist: Edward elric!" "But why did you help?" he turned his back on her, to see her over his shoulder with his elric grin "Back home, I'm known as the 'hero of the people' and isn't this what a hero supposed to do?" he said before running off with his suit of armor partner. this women's name was Takane D. Goodman, and she continue to look at the young man in awe, blushing at this 'fullmetal alchemist', he may look young but held himself so...mature...

"Wow" was all she could say

okay no distractions-"AL PUT DOWN THE DAMN CAT!" okay now no distractions

Today was a rough day, 1st classes, 2nd fighting ku and then having to stop a burning building! he really needed a nap

After an eternity, the brothers finally found the address, A large building, grey in color. looked like a school dorm house. "Please let it be here." ed muttered not wanting to walk anymore, they entered the building.

inside they came across a security guard who sitting at the desk near the entrance "Hello," he said walking over while holding up the note "I got this from the headmaster saying we could stay here." handing over the paper to the guard

She skimmed it and look at edward "Finally, the girls dorm has a new supervisor." if edward were drinking anything, this was when he'd spit taked, he pointed toward himself. "Me,..a..supervisor from an all girl's dorm..." he asked in disbelief, he didn't know if he hated truth or really fucking hated him

The guard smiled "No mistaking it. Says it as clear as day. i'm glad though, our last supervisor got really sick and had to leave. You'll have fun being so young." he look at alphonse who was equally surprised. he had a felling just about everyone he knew would kill him, knowing what he was doing. Hell, envy and teacher even didn't need an excuse...

After a quick run through of the building's layout with the guard, she led him toward a room inside "This is the supervisors room, Elric-san." entering the room, he was amazed at how big it was, it held two futons for the brother's. it was a Japanese styled room with a table in the middle, a couch, a TV on one side of the room and a closet on the other. all in all, not a bad room. "The bath hall is right down the corner. You should take advantage while they're not there, guys." before returning to her post

Ed sniff his pits and agreed he needed a bath. He picked out another outfit that wasn't a copy of his normal outfit: a black collared shirt and black jeans, aka the outfit from when he,ling and envy were eaten by gluttony, and went toward the bath hall, before entering he turned to al "Mind keeping watch, just in case." he asked, not wanting a similar incident like when envy walked in on him taking a shower after getting out of gluttony's stomach. Al nodded "Got it, big brother." "Thanks al." as he entered

Edward took in the sight of the bath hall. looked more like a damn day spa! 'makes sense, all girls dorm and all' it had EVERYTHING you could ask for in a bath hall: a swimming pool, shower's, bathtubs etc... If the situation he was it didn't make very guy he knew wish they were edward elric, this pretty much guaranteed it. No time to think about that though, he smelled. He stripped down to his underwear with a towel around his waist, taking a handheld shower-head and began to wash his hair

Alphonse elric sat, his legs criss-cross, on the floor outside the entrance to the bath hall for his brother, in case of any and all of the female gender. That was when he heard...Squealing? "No, Asuna-san! I hate baths!" He sawed both Asuna, in a swimsuit, and negi, with a towel around his waist, she was dragging him along apparently to give a bath 'He hates baths? heh heh...Makes sense for a kid, no matter how smart that kid is' remembering when both brothers ran for their lives whenever their mother or granny pinoko tried to give them a bath. That was they caught sight of the suit of armor "Al-san?" "Tin-man? whatcha doing?" he rubbed his hand behind the helm head of his "Oh, brother became the supervisor here and he decided to take a bath."

"Edward-san(pipsqueak) became the new supervisor?" asked both of them, luckily ed didn't hear asuna's jab. Al nodded "Yes." Asuna sneered "Why are you here?" "Keeping a lookout for any girls, brother doesn't like people to see him with his clothing or walking in on him since an incident when we left home" "What happened?" negi asked,curious "A...relative walked in on him taking a shower." Not going to mention the homunculus or the military to people who shouldn't know, Negi then asked "A-al-san, Asuna knows about magic," She does? out of all people.."Should you tell her about.." he gestured to all over the armor, Asuna not understanding "They're mages, too?" Al replied, in a sadder tone

"No, we are alchemists and we should discuss this with brother." "Hey, negi needs a bath, Lets us in!" Asuna yelled at the armor, wanting to not think about magic anymore "Brother is still cleaning, let him finish please.." Asuna grumpily agreed

'If gearhead was here..' There was a lot of dirt buildup in his automail, a way to show miscare for 'beautiful work of art' that was automail. "Winry would kill me, if she sawed me like this..." he mummered while drying himself off "WILL YOU HURRY UP!" yelled a familiar voice, which edward remembered "It's that Asuna chick!" he whispered, as he hurriedly started to change into his clothes

"He exited to see the angry face of Asuna and the pleading face of negi, "Hey..""You're the new supervisor!" Huh? Al must have told her.."Yeah-" "BUT YOU'RE A GUY!" edward gave an annoyed expression "Look, i REALLY wanna get outta here before any girls see me, okay?" huffing in response, Asuna pulled grabbed negi by the head and threw him in the hall

...and they thought teacher was careless with children... she was, but still "Brother," Ed turned to look at his brother "Negi needed to talk about...some stuff." he said rubbing his helmet head, ed nodded and made it back to supervisor's room


	3. Chapter 3: sign my will

With all the talk of teacher lately, he actually wanted to inform her on his present situation. after a look, he found a telephone and dialed "Hello, Curtis deli and meats. can i help you?" came the masculine voice of sig curtis, husband of teacher "Sig! It's me, edward! I want to talk with teacher if she's there? please?"

Izumi curtis, if you asked what she was, she would reply 'A HOUSEWIFE!', is an extremely gifted alchemist. She had preformed the 'dark taboo' to resurrect her child, only to earn an infertile body. The elric's had came to her to learn alchemy after their mother died. While not of her blood, they had help filled the void for her lost child and she even considered them her children. Of course, she didn't always agree with their decisions.

She had specifically told them NOT to perform human transmutation and they did it anyway! She warned edward not to get involved with the military and now he's the fullmetal alchemist! but no matter how stupid they be, she loved them like a mother. "Izumi!" came the voice of her darling husband "It's Edward! He's on the line!"

She came out of the butchering room wearing her usual outfit: A long white collared blouse with a flowing backside, form fitting grey pants reaching her ankles and a pair of opened toed sandals that had the letters "W.C" on them. her hair was made into several braids and had a tattoo of a flamel symbol on her right collarbone. She took the phone from her husband "Edward? finally decided to quit the military?"

He sighed "No teacher, but it has something to do with the military." he began described all of the events that had took place: being eaten by gluttony, Finding Al's body on the other side of the gate, and of the rebrith of greed "That guy's back, huh? and took the body of your guy's new friend." ed scratched his head, he didn't considered Ling a 'friend', he just really wanted immortality so he stuck with them, until father gave him a philosopher stone "And Bradley..." she never really like the fuehrer and now she had an excuse

"Is the homunculus, Wrath? yes." "Oh boy.." "tell me about it..." he sighed now getting to his current problem "The colonel decided it was best for me to be Far away from amestris for a while, so he sent me on an assignment toward this school in japan." He heard teacher snicker "I feel sad for those boys and girls, heh heh" and now the moment of truth "For those girls, you mean."..."Teacher?"

when he asked, came the rage of the housewife "**WHAT!?**" this completely scare the crap outta both brothers "It wasn't my idea! It was the colonel bastard!" after waiting for the housewife to calm down, he continued "Teacher, It would be a good idea for you to leave amestris, maybe just for a while?" He held the phone as his arm could extend, waiting for her expected shouting "*sigh* I could use a vacation, anyway..."

Happy he wasn't gonna be yelled at again, nearly crapped his pants at her next declaration "Maybe i should come to this school you now work at." "TEACHER! NO NEED TO DO THAT! I HEAR XING AND BRIGGS ARE WONDERFUL THIS TIME OF THE YEAR!" he pleaded "Edward elric," ed gulped, teacher was talking in her 'devil' tone "Where is this school" she then yelled "NOW!"

after giving the exact location of the school, she hung up, preparing for her trip. Ed sighed "Al...i think i just signed my death certificate..." "What were you expecting!?" commented the armor "Don't sass me.." at the very least the school should extend his time on this planet a bit, they heard the door figit a bit

Entering the room was the now freshly clean forms of Asuna and negi, and they marveled at the room, impressed "How could someone 'you' get a room like this." asuna mummered, ed then yelled "What's that supposed to mean!?


	4. Chapter 4: a quick storytime

"WHO YA CALLING A HYPER-CHIBI, YOU SPLIT EYE MORON!"

"YOU! YA PUNY BEAN-FACE!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A ITTY BITTY TINY AND SHITTY BEAN!"

Asuna just had to get ed started and have been arguing for the last 10 minutes. The youngest in the room, Negi and Alphonse, had been sitting on the couch waiting for both their rants to end "How much air do those two have?!" said negi, checking the time on his phone. Al had simply shrugged "You'd be amazed how long brother could go.." Chamo, on the other hand, had been enjoying the entertaining struggle with a tiny pail pf popcorn in had "You'd forget its been 10 minutes with these two."

Asuna is trying her damnest to get a hit on Ed, but he simply proved to be too fast. Negi had looked at the alchemist, wondering had he come earlier then he would't have had such a hard time against Evangeline and her attacks. Al had finally had enough "You two done yet? We really need to get this over with and sleep." He said, knowing he could not, that they shouldn't waste this privilege

They stopped only to glare at each other and took their seats on the opposite couches, Ed spoke "So..." he asked to break the ice between them "You know this 'magic' business?" still very skeptical on the entire matter "Like i had any choice," she pointed at the young mage, who jumped at her sharp tone "This idiot thought it was a good idea to preform that kind of stuff in public!" he sputtered "B-but if i hadn't, Nodoka-san would have been injured!" only to be shoot a glare

'not as scary as teacher or hawkeye' both brothers thought "I've been meaning to ask," ed spoke "Who else knows about this whole deal?" he asked the mage and school girl, he responded "Luckily not many, so far only Asuna-san, Evangeline-san, and chachamaru-san have knowledge on magic." they nodded "What ARE their stories thought?" he looked at asuna "We already know yours."

"Evangeline san is a vampire and chachamaru is her robot slave." Asuna said simply, rubbing her temples trying TOO make sense of that "Ehhh" Ed said with wide eyes "Okay wasn't expecting that..."

after discussing the matters, ed summarized "So...Evangeline is a vampire with an EXTREMELY LARGE bounty on her head and came across your dad, Who then cursed her into being trapped in the school until he will come to break the curse, and has been here ever since for like 30 years?" He continued after taking a quick swig of tea negi had made while discussing "Your dad has been missing for nearly ten years and presumed dead to everyone except you, who had met him when your village had been terminated by his old enemy's and he came to rescue you, before mysteriously disappearing again?" rubbing his temples at the mere mention of disappearing fathers "So you spent day and night, practicing your magic to one day look for him and find him?"

Negi nodded at the complete summary of the story so far of his life "Why yes." "Now you." Asuna said look at the alchemists, Who just shrugged "Sure. That's an equivalent exchange, so sure." they then looked at their bewildered face "Equiy-What?"

"Equivalent exchange is alchemy's first law. To gain anything in life, something of equal value must be lost." They nodded, but both brother's believed Asuna was completely lost "Okay, so..."Asuna snapped out of her new episode, Ed sighed

"We grew up in a small town called resembool, that's in the country of amestris." they nodded "We lived with our mother and father, Trisha elric and van hohenheim. they weren't legally married so we just assumed our mother's last name. Hohenheim was an alchemist as well, and pretty damn smart too! He just had ass backwards priority's, no matter how smart that bastard was, " Ed had clenched both of his fists in anger and irritation "He just ditched us one day. He left without a goodbye, nowhere as to where the hell he was going and slammed the door in our faces as he left."

Al took over for his irritated brother "After he had left, we looked into his old alchemic research and begun to learn how to transmute." He took an empty cup and smashed it, before anybody could comment, he clapped hos hands and placed them near the cup. In a flash, the cup became fully repaired "Our mom let us because it reminded her of dad. She was really happy until..." the suit of armor became silent and the older brother had stopped his mental rant and placed a hand on the shoulder of the suit of armor and continued for him

"One day...our mother got really sick. She had been hiding her illness from us, so we wouldn't worry. He got her a doctor as soon as possible and told us the news that changed our lives forever,...'She doesn't have much time boys'... and we watch our mother finally giving out of sickness, we watch her...die..." the room gasped, negi had begun to show tears, chamo had dropped his pail of popcorn EVEN asuna began to lose the dark look in her eyes "We were barely ten and nine, and had to see our only family die in front of us, in her arms."

"Months after, We decided to play god." the room look closely at the elder elric as he continued "We were placed as disciples under a powerful alchemy teacher, izumi curtis." he smiled at that name. even though she was a hell-raiser, she was good as a mother "There are 2 taboos in alchemy:1" he stuck a finger up" No transmuting gold, it could very much screw over the economy and 2" he pulled up another finger "No human transmutation, THE ULTIMATE TABOO,the process of trying to create a human."

"We preformed the transmutation, in the slight chance, it could bring back our mother." "But-" negi tried to comment, but ed held up his hand "Let me explain, We performed the transmutation and that's when it all went to hell..."

"We didn't know what we had to lose to 'perfect' it, so we were pulled into circle and found ourselves in a strange plain of existence, Known to us as the 'gate of truth', In it was all-powerful knowledge on alchemy that will flow through your brain as you enter inside. Knowledge so vast and great, it began to terrorize us as it entered our brains, forcing itself in. The price, however..." He looked at the armor "was hell."

Al removed the helmet to reveal... a absolutely hollow suit of armor, Asuna was freaked as she stared into the void. Negi and chamo already knew, but were still, slightly disturbed. "It took Al's entire body and" he lifted his left pant leg, to reveal his automail "my left leg. After 'truth or the universe or all or one or me' spat me out, i looked at what our experiment had brought." the image of something not even human engulfed his thoughts

"With the last of my consciousness, I knocked over a suit of armor and with blood of my stump of my leg," he pointed inside the armor inside to reveal a circle of what they could now identify as...edward's blood "i managed to bind his soul into the armor, and in turn..." he removed his right glove to reveal a mechanical arm "i lost an arm." al placed his head back on "Brother had been able to keep me alive, but an exchange, i lost the ability to eat, to sleep...to even feel touch." Negi had began to pour out his eyes and Asuna, fully lost the look on her face, Chamo..."Holy shit!"

ed ignored and continued "Al took us to our friends, the rockbell's winry and her grandmother pinoko, they patched me up and sealed my wounds. They installed these mechanical limbs known as automail, so i could stand once more. A painful process, but it worked. A man, colonel Roy mustang, and his 2nd in command, lieutenant hawkeye, from the military came and asked if we liked to join their state alchemist program, i took the chance learning that they could fund my research so that one day,..." they continue to stare "Al could one day have body back, he could eat,sleep, feel and all the things i took away from him."

,"For years we had search of means to get back what we lost. Our first bet was the philosophers stone, which was a bust, after learning what it was made of." he shooked his head, clearing himself of the thoughts "We were in the middle of a 'plan 2' when we were sucked into a huge conspiracy involving immortal beings COMPOSED OF PHILOSOPHER STONES! After learning our leader 'fuehrer king Bradley' was revealed to be one of these 'homunculus', The colonel ,who was in charge of my actions, assigned me and al to come here away from amestris, under the request of an alchemist not under the military's eye," he grumbled "Van hohenheim of light."

"So,...they're we go." The company of the room were completely silent. Negi was sobbing uncontrollably, Chamo's mouth was opened, jaw on the ground, and Asuna was about to shed a tear but an outburst stopped her "CUT THAT OUT!"

ed stood up, pointing a metallic finger at them "I didn't say that so you could pity us!," he hated whenever someone cried over their story "I said it so you would know what we been threw. We have lost lots of people on our journey, friends...family...but we're not out yet! we won't stop until Al's back or we're dead!" That sobered them up, Ed sighed "Look.. that trip is in a couple of day's, we should rest and negi," the mage looked at the alchemist "You're our plan b." he blinked as Al continued "Your guy's magic could be the key we need to get our body's back," he look as his brother "You're always forget yourself, ed." "I don't, but al...Your priority one, i could just be an afterthought, i could live with automail."

the occupant's looked at the extreme change of the attitude, once the anger-driven dwarf was a young man who would't think of himself, rather his family. He looked at them "Guy's, you should go...we gonna unpack."

"Edward-san, you only have THREE outfits that aren't what you wear at school." "Never had the need for several outfits." he shook his head "You could give it some thought." and left with his entourage following behind

Asuna had kept staring back at the room they had left, 'That kid...'

Ed and al began to make themselves at home, as edward went to place some underwear away, al called him "Brother! check this out!" he found all near the closet holding up a guitar and several sheet's of paper, which ed took "A guitar? Maybe the old supervisor's.." he read the sheets and after reading, said aloud the titles

"...AGAIN...MELISSA...HOLOGRAM...USO(LIE)...READY STEADY GO...GOLDEN TIME LOVER... RAIN..."

this looks...interesting...


	5. the day before shopping,-,-

*the next day*

Ed walked into 3-A with Al, thinking about what Negi had said. He didn't need any new outfits, but he could learn to change every once in a while- 'What is that i just stepped on?'

looking down, the elder elric found himself on a tripwire with several water balloons en route for him. He dodge rolled out of the way and began to interrogate but a voice interrupted

"How the heck he dodge!" a pair of twins looked him. if he read the attendance sheet negi had gave him correctly, the one who spoke was Narutaki fuka, the older and, from what negi wrote, the more mischievous one. "Onee-san, I think it wasn't a good idea to do this." her sister fumika berated her.

the younger was the opposite of her sister and was generally nice. In essence, they reminded the elric's a lot of themselves. he smiled while placing his left hand on top of fuka's head. The girl was a super chibi! someone his age who was smaller than him!...not to say he's small or anything...SHUT UP!

"Sorry, but i took training from a crazy housewife with a bloodlust, I learned to avoid things of higher speeds and killing intent." they stared wide eye at him as he took his seat next to negi's desk. "If we can't prank him, Kadae will never teach us her techniques!" "Oh brother..." they really reminded of themselves

The class started okay for class 3-A standards, They began to talk gossip "Did you hear that building that caught fire?"

"Yeah and how it mysteriously was taken care of?"

Ed smirked, he was popular "I heard an official say the floors were perfectly fine besides being burned."

"I heard a wizard did it!" Ed then became annoyed 'It was alchemy! not magic!'

"Hey, don't you guys have an assignment to do or something?" and they went back to work with fuka always sneaking a glance at her sensei. Ed didn't know what to make of it until he set off another trap, 2 pies being directly hurled at him

Ed took a careful look at the trajectory of the pastries and sprung into action. He launch a spare book at one, canceling it's speed and it feel to the ground.

the second pie was trickier as he used his only, non-alchemic, projectile. He just went to grabbed it with his right hand as it was close. the class was impressed, including one ninja in training. "Sensei, how'd you do that?" asked a rather plain girl with blue hair, ayase yue, asked intrigued with his reaction time

"That?" they nodded "PFFT! That was nothing! My old teacher used to throw tons of crap at me! Books, paintings, phones, knifes, trees, you name it! if i could survive that, i could survive-" he look at the pastry and sawed...whipped cream "DISGUSTING!" he said dropping the pie on the table, surprising everyone "Brother, it's just whipped cream-" "IT'S DISGUSTING COW EXTRACT!" he picked up the pie and threw it out the window

Al sighed and turned to the class, who all had wide eyes "Brother doesn't like milk and hates all dairy products."they all sweat dropped at their teacher's childish behavior

*later*

Class had ended for the day and every decided to go home to the dorms. Ed and Al went to join them until he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see the smiling face of konoka "Edward-san?"

Ed laughed "Just Ed please, out of class okay? What can i help you with?"

"I was wondering what you doing tomorrow?"

Ed scratched his head to see if he had any plans since negi gave the class a 'free day' to prepare and stuff "Just going to look for some new outfits and stuff, Why?"

"Mind if i join? I want to pick something new up as well." He nodded, what's the worst that could happen

"Sure, i was about to ask negi and al to come too." he had the feeling she wanted to spend some time with him alone, but he would just feel awkward. she frowned 'darn..'

"Actually, brother...i'm planning on exploring the city for a bit. sorry.." "Nah, don't worry about it, it's fine just don't pick up any stray cat's, okay?" he nodded and konoka mentally fist pumped '1 down,...'

"Konoka," she looked at the shorter man "See you tomorrow, 'Kay?"

she smiled brightly and nodded and skipped away, leaving both brother's with their memory's. Her smile...and mom's...they couldn't say no to it...oh well, tomorrow Ed shops!

*later*

Ed had reviewed the musical sheet over and over, memorizing it pulling some of the strings of the guitar to find them in perfect working condition and began to list the lyrics

_~Yume no tsuzaki oikaketeita hazu nano ni~_

_(~I thought i was running after something carried over from my dreams~)_

~Magarikunetta hosoimichi hito ni tsmazuku~

(~Yet i'm stumbling into people on this narrow, winding road~)

~Ano koro ni mitai ni tte moderitai wake janai no nakushitekita sora wo sagashiteru~

(~It's not like i want to go back to the way thing's were back then, i'm just searching for the sky i've been losing~)

~Wakattekurmasu you ni gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yamate yo~

(~Here's hoping you'll understand, stop making a face as thought you were a victim~)

We stopped only to witness the clapping hands of his three guests/bro's: Al, Negi and Chamo. All clapping in appreciation "Wow Edward-san, you learn quick." "After you journey's done and all, find me, you could use an agent." "Now only if you could cook." upon that, edward's screeched a huge growl. "Should get on that..."

That night was when 3-A decided for their 'Welcome sensei' party, and all were amazed 'and slightly disgusted' at Ed's eating vitality. He had asked negi previously about tomorrow's shopping trip, which he'd agree to, thank 'whatever' he didn't have to go alone. He asked the old fart if he could lend some money for tomorrow's shopping trip and chuckled when he heard his granddaughter was accompanying

Ed was still clueless on the female mind


End file.
